blazingfandomcom-20200215-history
Someone Special
Someone Special 'is a song sung by Sunetsugu. Lyrics English= I may not be royal No honors or degrees But I'm more than the kid Everybody sees I have got some skills, I've travelled round the world, And now's my chance to Let them know I'm more Than the average boy or girl Oh yeah, I'm gonna do something special To prove that I'm someone special Gonna make a big splash Gonna be a big smash And unleash my full potential, yeah.. I'm gonna be someone special :dialogue I could solve an ancient mystery Or dig up a piece of history A priceless treasure could be found Underneath the very ground When they see what I unearth They'll finally know how much I'm worth Oh yeah, I gotta do something special To prove that I'm someone special Gonna shine so bright Like a blinding light Like a star, I'll be celestial, yeah.. I gotta do something special If I wanna be, If I'm gonna be, I just gotta be, Someone, special... |-|Spanish (Spain)= :'Alguien Especial (sung by Ovidio Felipe Arena) Yo no soy principe, sin títulos lo ser Pero, yo soy más, de lo que ellos creen Se lo que hay que hacer Something Les voy a demostrar que yo Soy más, Que un chico del monton Oh sí, haré algo especial Véran que soy especial Sí me yo lograre Exíto yo tèndre Liberare mi potencial Sí.. Voy a ser alguien especial :díalogos Un misterio puedo desvelar O nuevas historia revelar Un gran tesoro encontrar Que bajo el suelo culto está Y cuando vean quien soy yo Por fin, darán mi gran valor Oh sí, haré algo especial Yo voy a ser especial Sé que voy a brillar Mi luz deslumbrara Comó una estrella celestial Sí.. Debía hacer algo especial Sí yo quiero ser, Sí yo voy a ser, Yo tengo que ser, Especial... |-|Spanish (Latin American)= :Yo Soy De Las Especiales (sung by Darryl Felipes) Puedo que no tenga un título donor Pues puedo demostrar todo mi valor Con lo que yo se, el mundo viajo Y ahora voy a demostrar Que soy Más que lo que ellos creen Ah sí, yo debo de demostrarles Que tengo las cualidades Y voy a superar Todos los desfíos Tengo mi afilidades, sí.. Yo soy de las especiales :díalogos Puedo resolvar un misterio O descubrir un nuevo historia Un gran tesoro encontrar Que bajo el suelo aquí esta Y cuando vean que soy yo Descubrir, y que sabrán ellos Ah sí, yo debo de demostrarles Que tengo las cualidades Y voy a superar Todos los desfíos Tengo mil afilidades, sí... Haré algo de las especiales Porqué yo lo sé, Que soy especial, Que yo soy de las, Especiales... |-|French= :Quelqu'un de spéciale |-|Greek= :Xechorisó |-|Bengali= :অসাধারণ (sung by Mizan Islam) আমি হয়তো কোনো রাজ্যের রাজকীয় কেউ নয় বাহির থেকে দেখলে তাই মনে হয় আমার কিছু গুণ আছে আমি জগৎ ঘুরেছি আর এখন আমার সময় দেখানের আমি তার থেকে বেশি ও হ্যা, করতে হবে কিছু অসাধারণ যদি হতে চাই অসাধারণ সফলতা পুরো অর্জন করবো করবো আমার মেধা পূরণ, হ্যা.. আমি হবো কেউ অসাধারণ :dialogue আমি প্রাচীন কোনো রহস্য সমাধান করতে পারবো অমূল্য ধন পাওয়া যেতে পারে এই একই মাটির নিচে আর যখন দেখবে আমার খোজ তখন বুঝবে আমার মূল্য ও হ্যা, করতে হবে কিছু অসাধারণ যদি হতে চাই অসাধারণ সফলতা পুরো অর্জন করবো করবো আমার মেধা পূরণ, হ্যা.. করতে হবে কিছু অসাধারণ যদি হতে চাই যদি সুযোগ পাই হওয়ার কেউ একজন.. অসাধারণ... |-|Dutch= :Een bijzonder jongen |-|Azakian= :Astandari (sung by Mizeo Woods) O'ma ke no perinse, ta deya kontaro Fe o'den karais kantar me radon O'den yha rander Te o'lana kares A o'dar devostri ke o'maras The zeto dixso asto Oh rá, dare mazdan yherey tariy, De radon da entendari Jalalan daberan Kafalekhsi tan Andare mi laafee yhari, rá... O'dare devoran astandari :Deloks O'discuver anta vistera Ta mevas mendo lantira Anta de karanda ristonda Ta manto esolo entenda A remter seddar me karzan Serdendara me ontaraz Oh rá, dare mazdan yherey tariy, De radon da entendari Jalalan daberan Kafalekhsi tan Andare mi laafee yhari, rá... O'dare mazdan astandari Re o'kandaras Re o'maztitas Re o'devoran.. Astandari... Category:Songs Trivia *This was sung by the main cast for Ty Simpkins' birthday.